The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘RIKA18302M’.
The new Verbena plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Verbena hybrida ‘RIKAV18302’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,396. The new Verbena plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘RIKAV18302’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Carleton, Mich. on Jun. 20, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Verbena plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Carleton, Mich. since Jun. 22, 2015, has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.